Don't Be Jealous
by iamtheredangel
Summary: Sequel to Alone With Him! Russia and Canada have a close alliance. America is jealous. The olympics are about to be held in Sochi. What kind of crazy will happen? Russia x Canada, Ruscan, implied America x Canada. Lots of smut and lots of fun.
1. Chapter 1

The next world meeting would be held in Canada. Matthew could hardly believe it!

A month ago, at the end of the last world meeting in Sweden, Canada had meekly put his hand into the air. No one had noticed at first, but Russia, who was sitting next to him, had loudly cleared his throat. All the chattering in the room ceased and all the nations looked to Russia. They assumed he had something to say.. but Ivan said nothing. He motioned to the blond sitting beside him, still with his hand patiently waiting in the air.

"The floor recognizes... Canada." Sweden said, after reading the nameplate in front of the little blond. He thought the nation looked very familiar.. sort of like America, but with softer features and a slighter build. The hair was longer and a different shade, the eyes a dark, violet blue. In his lap sat a little white bear. Sweden supposed the nation had been sitting there with Russia all along, but he couldn't quite remember if he'd noticed him. He vaugely remembered some commotion a year previous having involved the Russian and another nation.. but the details escaped him.

"Thank you.." Canada whispered, then sat nervously as all the world's attention was suddenly focused on him. He clutched his polar bear tightly to his chest and started to tremble. His lips had sealed themselves shut. He swallowed back a lump of nerves that had formed in his throat. Everyone was staring! Everyone was waiting for him to speak.. and a moment ago he'd been completely ready and prepared to bring up his suggestion.. but now all the words had emptied themselves out of his head. All he could do was stare straight ahead, blankly. He wished he was invisible again.

The large nation seated next to him nudged him gently in the side. He glanced sideways at Russia, his eyes wide. Ivan took his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Those violet eyes were gentle, always gentle, when gazing back at him. Ivan's face was lit with that familiar, comforting smile. Perhaps other nations found the smile a little creepy, but Matthew knew better.

Canada took a deep breath and felt himself drawing in strength from the man he loved. He pushed himself to his feet. He hugged Kumajiro and closed his eyes.

"I.. I want to s-suggest t-that.. w-we hold t-the n-next world c-conference in.. Toronto. It's my b-biggest city."

All the nations stared at him and Matthew felt his cheeks flushing dark. He wondered if they would start to laugh. He wondered if they would ask him who he was, again, for the thousandth time. 'Where is Toronto?' they would ask, and when he would tell them it was in Ontario, Canada, they would all have a good chuckle and tell him no, they wanted to have the conference in a REAL city.

He heard Russia getting to his feet. A large hand closed over his shoulder in support and Ivan towered over him, eyeing the rest of the nations with a steely, violet gaze.

"I second the motion."

Murmured whispers began filling in the gaps of silence that had fallen over the nations. Eyes were going from Russia to Canada and back to each other again. Matthew could hear a little bit of what was being said from the nations sitting closest to him.

'That's Canada..'

'Who?'

'You know.. the nation that tamed Russia.'

'Oh! That was Canada? Wow, who'd have thought?'

Matthew felt his face growing an even darker shade of red. Only Ivan's steady hand on his shoulder kept him standing.. instead of crawling beneath the table to hide.

Eventually, Sweden called for the whispering to stop. He cleared his throat.

"All in favour of the next conference being held in Canada's Toronto?"

The nations glanced around at each other, still unsure, waiting to see who would vote first. America raised his hand in the air.

"Aye."

Matthew's face broke into a grin. He nodded as his brother winked at him. He smiled up at Ivan, pleased, but the Russian was now staring daggers at Alfred.

"Aye." Japan piped in, his hand raised. He was staring at the American as well, his brow very slightly furrowed.

'Aye's began to roll in from around the large room. They couldn't see why a conference could not be held in Canada. Especially if America was in support of it. And Russia. It was so rare that the two nations agreed on anything.

Matthew beamed as not a single 'nay' came from his fellow nations. All his nervousness had melted away and he felt like dancing. He snuggled little Kuma's fur and sat back down as Sweden called out the itinerary, dates and time of the next meeting.

Later that evening Alfred was heading back to his hotel room. He was tired and felt a little bloated and drunk from having consumed too much food and alcohol. He'd gone to dinner with Japan, England, France, Russia and his little brother, Canada. Sweden had good food. Not like the food he had back at home, but good enough to have had at least three plates full. Then dessert. Then beer. Lots of beer.

The conversation had been mainly focused on the upcoming Winter Olympics in Sochi. Everyone had bragged about their teams and Olympians. They talked about the different events and about all the planning and work that still needed to be done.

Alfred thought the Russian looked rather tired, and he supposed it made sense if he was. Ivan had been working like mad to prepare his country for the oncoming Olympics. The long hours needed and stress involved in orchestrating such a huge event was astronomical, Alfred knew. He'd done it before.

'Good,' the American huffed to himself as he stumbled into the elevator of the hotel, 'let the commie bastard feel a bit of pressure. Especially in these last few months before the Olympics. Maybe then he'll stop sending me hate mail'.

The elevator door closed and Alfred leaned his forehead against the wall. He gazed at his expression in the mirror that covered the back of the elevator. He was feeling a bit of pressure too. The past year had been really stressful for him. Ever since Canada had formed an alliance with Russia.. America felt the strain. And the loss.

His brotherly relationship with Matthew was still there. The little blond still came to see him almost as frequently as he had before.. and perhaps his own trips to Canada had even increased over the past year. The trade between America and Canada had not stopped. Relations between their two bosses were good. There were only two major differences in America's doings with Canada. One, Matthew no longer sought him out for physical attention, and two.. Russia was always watching.

And sending hate mail.

Alfred didn't even bother opening any letters with 'Russia' on the address anymore. Ivan sent him all sorts of nasty letters describing all sorts of terrible ways that he would suffer if he overstepped his boundary and laid a hand on Matthew. The Russian was a jealous lover and made sure to remind the American daily that the little Canadian belonged to him. Even when preparations began for the Winter Olympics and Ivan was extremely busy he always found the time to send threats through the mail.

He hated the Russian now more than he ever did before. But for his brothers sake and happiness, he kept quiet.

He'd never seen Canada so happy as he was with Russia. America didn't understand it at all. Why choose to be with the man who'd kidnapped you, abused you, and almost started a war? It took him a long while, but eventually he'd gotten the entire truth out of his little brother. Matthew told him everything that happened during his time in captivity. The near starvation, the months spent almost completely isolated, the beatings.. It all made Alfred want to arm as many warplanes as he could and fly to Russia to drop hundreds of bombs right into Ivan's lap.. but Matthew wouldn't allow it. He loved Ivan, he claimed. Ivan was sorry for what he'd done. Ivan had changed. Ivan was gentle and careful with him now. Ivan loved him back.

Ivan, Ivan, Ivan, Ivan.

It all made America's head hurt. He supposed Matthew was still a little brainwashed from his experience. He counted on the day the little Canadian would come around and listen to him. There was a reason the Russian sent him all that hate mail. He did everything he could to convince his brother that his alliance with Russia was a bad idea.

Alfred realized he'd forgotten to push the button to his floor. He pulled himself away from the wall and gazed at the button panel. He blinked slowly. What floor was he on again? He couldn't remember. He couldn't think straight.

Maybe floor 18? Yeah, that sounded about right. He punched the button and leaned his head back against the wall. A few minutes passed and 'ding' went the elevator. The doors opened and he stumbled out onto the cushy, plush carpet of the hallway. He almost knocked a vase of flowers over as he made his way past multiple doors with golden numbers on them. 1801, 1802, 1803.. which room was his?

"1804.. oh yeah.." America stopped in front of the door and tried to shove his hand into his jacket pocket in search of his keycard. He kept missing, his hand fumbling around awkwardly. Eventually he gave up and decided that it would be ok to pass out right there in the hallway. The hotel staff would find him eventually and drag him into his room. He fell forward and his face went 'smuck' into the door. Quite unexpectedly the door opened and the American was sent sprawling onto the floor inside the room.

"Ow.." he groaned. That had hurt. Alfred pushed himself to his knees. The fall had sobered him up a bit and he rubbed his forehead. He glanced back at the open door, confused. He'd forgotten to lock his hotel room? That wasn't like him. He was all about security and forever watching his back. To forget and leave his room unlocked was so strange that it left him baffled.

'I must be under more stress than I thought..'

Alfred stood and closed the door, locking it. He went to wash his face in the little bathroom, wanting to wake up a bit more. He figured he could get some work finished before laying down to sleep. His boss would want to know how the meeting went. If he typed up his report now, he could sleep in tomorrow morning.

He splashed his face with cold water, then toweled himself dry. He walked back into the main part of his hotel room and.. stopped short. There was a suitcase sitting on the bed that didn't belong to him. It had a maple leaf sewn carefully to it's front.

"Oh shit.."

This was Canada's room! Alfred was in Canada's room! Now he remembered that his own room was located down the hall to where Matthew was staying. The room number 1804 had stuck out so much in his mind because he'd badgered the little Canadian into telling him which hotel and which room he planned to stay in while they were in Sweden. The American had booked his own room as close by as he possibly could.

It was just like the little blond to leave his door unlocked. Silly Matthew, thinking the world was as safe a place to be in as his own nation. Not expecting that anyone would just stumble into his room and.. and.. hide in his closet!

Voices coming down the hall! There was no time to exit the room without being seen! Alfred hurried to the hotel room closet. He dashed inside and hid, closing the door behind him just in time. The door was unlocked and Canada walked into the room with Ivan following behind him. Alfred could see them both through the slim crack in the door. They were laughing, in the midst of some funny conversation that had been carried away with them from the evening dinner table. Matthew's tie was loose around his neck and his jacket was open. Ivan's jacket hung open as well and his gloves were off, stuffed into a pocket somewhere.

"And then Japan asked me if it was true that Canadians all had sex in canoes!" Matthew giggled, loosening his tie further. He slipped it from his head and tossed it into his suitcase.

"Mmm.. would be awkward." Ivan chuckled.

"I mean seriously, how can that even be considered erotic?" Matthew laughed, then pulled the ribbon that was holding his hair back. "I appreciate the sudden interest that everyone is taking in me.. but the stereotype is ridiculous."

Alfred watched as his little brother's hair tumbled around his neck. Matthew had let it grow even longer than normal. It touched his shoulders when left down, and curled in messy waves. He kept it tied behind his head with a little piece of red ribbon. At first Alfred thought the little Canadian was mimicking his Papa France, but he soon came to realize that the hairstyle was most likely favoured by the Russian. Evidence of this came from the way Ivan buried his hands in the little blond's hair, pulling him close.

"If we speak of sterotypes, Japan is bringing tentacles to his bed." the Russian grinned, and Matthew was pitched into another fit of giggles. Alfred could see the touch of red that lit his cheeks. The little Canadian was tipsy.. most likely fed on Ivan's vodka. Hmph.

The American began to feel a little awkward when the Russian started to kiss his brother. Scratch that. He felt alot awkward. He was sitting in a closet for crying out loud! Listening to the wet, sucking sounds of a kiss that was gradually becoming more heated. He was watching as the larger man undid his brother's dress shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Staring as Canada's smaller hands pulled at Ivan's jacket. A moment later it fell to the floor.

Alfred felt like a total pervert, sitting there watching as Ivan and Matthew undressed each other. But he found he couldn't look away. The Russian slid the little Canadian's glasses from his face and set them aside gently. He watched as the normally naive expression on Matthew's face turned to something of lust and longing. The Canadian pushed Ivan to sit on the bed and knelt between his knees. His fingers worked to free the Russian of his belt, then pulled down his zipper.

Alfred felt himself stirring down below. Oh no. No no no. He was not getting turned on by watching his brother giving head to Russia. And yet he still couldn't force himself to look away. Ivan's fingers were tangled in Matthew's hair, stroking and petting it back from the little Canadian's face. The blond was pulling the Russian free of his pants.. and America thought his eyes would bug out from his head. Russia was.. huge.

He remembered the day his boss asked him to call Russia and order 9 inch condoms. When they'd arrived with the label 'extra small' he'd thought it had been a joke. But obviously it wasn't. He wondered how his poor brother went to bed with Ivan and could still walk and sit down the next day.

Ivan sighed in pleasure when the little Canadian took the tip into his mouth. He leaned on one arm to watch, the other hand still buried in the blond's hair. He gripped and pushed Matthew's face down, encouraging him to take it into his mouth further. Alfred had to bite back the urge to jump out of the closet and punch the Russian square in the jaw. How dare he make Canada do this! But Matthew wasn't complaining. He made it halfway before he had to stop, choking a little bit. Ivan released him immediately and Matthew came back up for air. He began to lick and kiss the sides, brushing against it with his cheek.

Alfred barely suppressed a groan. He remembered that look on his little brothers face. That half-lidded, glazed over look of total abandonment of self conscious. Those eyes filled with lust. Those cheeks flushed a deep red. Alfred knew at this point Matthew was absolutely wanton with desire. He knew because the little Canadian used to look at him that way.

He knew his brother had not been able to see the Russian as often as normal. Not with the Olympics coming up. Ivan was busy with preparing Sochi and Matthew was busy practicing for hockey and the other sporting events he planned to enter. Alfred supposed the monthly world meetings were the only chance they had to be together as of late. It was no wonder his brother was practically worshiping the Russians length with his lips and tongue.

"Ahhh.. my little Matvey.." Ivan's head was leaned back, his eyes closed. His hips were thrusting upwards into the Canadian's suckling mouth. He moaned and spoke something in Russian that Alfred couldn't understand.. but whatever it was it only seemed to excite them both even more.

Alfred couldn't take it anymore. It might have been the alcohol. He carefully undid his belt and loosened his fly. He pulled himself free and began to stroke his own length in time with the bobbing of Matthew's head.

"Yeeess.." Ivan hissed through clenched teeth and tensed, his hand firmly buried in the little Canadian's hair, holding his head in place. His hips bucked as he pumped his load into Matthew's mouth. He groaned loudly and the blond greedily swallowed everything down in three gulps. "Mmm.. more..." Matthew moaned, sucking at the tip and causing the Russian to twitch. Ivan sat up and gently pulled the little Canadian's face away. A string of sticky wetness trailed from the blond's lips. His little pink tongue stuck out, lapping at the leftovers.

Alfred saw the Russian's length had barely lost any of it's hardness. He was laying Matthew down on the bed now, and pulling him free of his pants. He only took a moment to rummage through his discarded jacket pocket and came back with a small bottle. Matthew was touching himself in anticipation. Ivan coated his fingers with lubricant from the bottle and knelt over the Canadian on the bed. The little blond lifted and spread his legs, giving the Russian access. He squeaked when two fingers brushed against him, then pushed inside.

Matthew squirmed and writhed beneath Ivan, moaning out little whimpers as the Russian's fingers pumped into him. Alfred grit his teeth and stroked himself in time, cursing himself for doing so. Had his little brother ever looked so far gone with pleasure because of him? Had he ever had the Canadian whining, begging to be taken the way Matthew was pleading with Ivan now?

"Please.. please Ivan!" The little blond cried, his back arching higher with every stroke of the Russian's fingers. "Please give it to me!"

Ivan withdrew and took more lubricant from the bottle. He stroked his member with it, coating it, fully hard again. He positioned himself at the Canadian's entrance. Alfred came into his hand with a shudder when the Russian thrust his entire length into Matthew. He had to bite his lips together to keep from crying out, his orgasm causing him to spasm wildly. His leg twitched, causing him to kick the door and he was terrified that he'd been heard. But the pair on the bed were lost in each other, moving together in a passionate embrace.

Matthew's legs were tied tightly around the Russian's pistoning hips. He was clawing at the larger mans back, leaving streaks of red against his pale skin. Ivan grabbed for his arms and pinned his wrists down against the bed. He began to pound into the little Canadian hard enough to thump the headboard against the wall.

It didn't last much longer. It couldn't. Matthew arched and cried out, shaking with the force of his orgasm. The Russian tensed again and followed, groaning as he spilled himself for a second time inside his little lover. Then they collapsed, completely spent, into a heap of two overheated, sweaty bodies.

They panted, breathing heavily as they recovered. Their sweat cooled and when Matthew began to shiver slightly from cold, Ivan pulled a blanket around them. He cradled the little Canadian in his arms and Matthew snuggled up to him, kissing him softly on the lips before they both settled down for a good nights satisfied sleep.

And poor Alfred.. was still stuck in the closet. He'd cleaned himself up as best he could.. and settled down for his own sleep. There was no escaping now. He'd have to wait until morning when Matthew checked out of his room. There was no way he'd try and sneak out and risk being seen. He worried Ivan's fists would come flying.. and that Matthew would never speak to him again.

* * *

Here we are! SEQUEL! Lol. I just can't get these two out of my head. I'm going to try and take my time with this story tho.. instead of rushing to get it all out like last time. _ That was too much.

Hope you enjoy, and more to come soon. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

A world conference! In his very own Toronto! In two days!

Matthew was so excited he couldn't sit still. He was at home in Ottawa, seated on the floor before his coffee table.. which was so laden with mountains of paperwork it threatened to collapse.

The little Canadian was typing madly at the keyboard of his laptop. There was still so much planning to do! A month to prepare just simply wasn't enough. Food and seating arrangements and hotel bookings and guided tours.. The prime minister offered to lend the skills of his personal secretary to Matthew to help him with all the arrangements.. but the Canadian had turned him down. He wanted to do this all by himself. He wanted every little detail of the conference to be just perfect.

"Bison and roasted fiddleheads for the conference luncheon.. What do you think, Al?" he stopped his typing long enough to glance up at his brother. The American was lounging out on the couch, dressed in his comfy jeans and a black hoodie. His eyes were fixated on the Canadian's television, a game controller in his hand. He was playing one of the games he always left at the Canadian's house. It was one of the latest, most awesome war games Alfred had said, but Matthew always thought they all looked exactly alike.

"Huh?" Alfred said distractedly, then paused his game to glance down at his brother on the floor. "What did you say, Mattie?"

"Bison and roasted fiddleheads for lunch. Does that sound ok?"

America rolled his eyes. He'd come there to visit Canada and spend time with him.. not hear the hundreds of details the little blond was planning for the world conference. "You're putting too much thought into this whole thing, dude. Just serve up some hamburgers and everyone'll be happy." He unpaused his game and opened fire on a tank in the distance. The livingroom was filled with the sounds of simulated explosions.

"Ew, no." Matthew crinkled his nose. He quickly keyed into his laptop that all McDonald's within a three mile radius of the conference location were to be closed down for the day. He didn't want the American dragging back greasy hamburgers and fries to eat instead of whatever he decided to have served at the meeting.

Alfred swore when another tank appeared on the screen and fired at him, killing his guy. He paused his game again, wishing he could convince his brother to play with him. It would be so much easier to complete the games mission with two people. "Hey, Mattie.. seriously. Put the laptop away and hang out with me, ok? You're dragging me down with all this work."

Matthew sighed. He typed out a few last thoughts, then saved his work and closed his laptop. He supposed it WAS time for a break. His stomach was growling. He pushed the coffee table away, careful not to topple any paper mountains, and pulled himself up onto the couch. Alfred shifted his position to give his little brother some room.

"That's better." the American grinned. He 'yawned' and stretched his arm out across the back of the couch behind Matthew's shoulders. It was Matthew's turn to roll his eyes this time. Ignoring Alfred, he reached for the plate of food he'd left on the side table beside his couch and began to nibble at it.

"So where are you planning on holding the conference, anyway? City hall?"

Matthew shook his head.

"The CN Tower."

"Woah, really?" Alfred knew about the CN Tower. Whenever he visited Canada he tried to get to Toronto to go there. It was once the worlds tallest freestanding structure. Canada was loath to lose that title to China's Canton Tower, and then Japan's Tokyo Skytree. The American still thought it was pretty cool tho, and loved jumping on the glass floor. "I didn't know there was conference space up there."

"There is." Matthew smiled. "And a really great fine dining restaurant. I think it'd make a great impression on everyone, eh? Maybe they'll start remembering who I am."

Alfred grinned down at his little brother, touched by the hopeful excitement on the Canadian's face. He doubted the conference would help anyone remember Canada, even if it was held far above the multi-cultural city of Toronto. The only reason anyone was talking about Matthew now was because of his relationship with Russia. But Alfred didn't want to dash the little Canadian's hopes.

"You betcha, Mattie." The American ruffled the his brother's hair. "Wine and dine 'em. Give 'em a day to remember."

"Oops.." Matthew set his food aside and stood up. "Al, can you pass me a serviette? I spilled my poutine on the chesterfield."

America gave him a blank stare. "What?"

Matthew blinked and realized what he'd said made no sense to his brother. "Er.. ah.. sorry. I meant.. can you pass me a napkin.. I spilled my fries with cheese and gravy on the couch."

Still staring at Canada as if he were crazy, America grabbed some tissues from the box on the end table next to him and handed them over. Matthew dabbed at the brown spot where he'd spilled the gravy. Once it was cleaned up, the little Canadian sat back down, picked up his plate and started nibbling again.

"Ugh, I dunno how you can eat that stuff." Alfred turned his nose up at what his brother was eating. It looked like a big pile of cheesy brown crud to him. Matthew shrugged, munching away.

"It's good."

Later, once Matthew had finished his poutine, the brothers were playing a game together. The little Canadian asked the American to turn off the war game and switch to his Wii instead. Alfred had tried to convince him to play Smash Brothers, but Matthew insisted on Mario Kart. It was his favourite game. He was really good at it too, tho not quite as good as Alfred. It didn't seem to matter what video game they tried.. Alfred was always better. It had been that way since they were very young.

"Soooo.." Alfred said, twisting his wheel to make a sharp turn on one of the snow levels. The slippery ice in the game made his kart spin out of control. "Does Ivan play this with you?"

Matthew's kart was only a few seconds behind Alfred. He used his mushroom to dash ahead while the American was spun out.

"No.. he's not really into games."

"Aww. Too bad. How about movies? You guys snuggle up together to watch movies?"

"No, he doesn't like watching movies that much either."

"Serious?" Alfred glanced sideways at his brother, giving him an odd look. He drove over a jump and caught up to Matthew's kart. He fired a red shell and the Canadian was blasted over the side of a cliff. "You must be pretty bored whenever he comes to visit."

Matthew smirked, both at the comment and at having to wait for the cloud koopa to drop his kart back onto the track so he could keep going. Alfred was doing it again.. starting an 'innocent' conversation about his relationship with the Russian. Whenever he did this it turned into an argument and the Canadian eventually ended up telling his brother to get out and go home.

"We do other stuff together. We talk and laugh and go outside." We have crazy awesome sex that can last all night.. Matthew blushed at the thought.

"I just don't get what you see in him, Mattie." said Alfred, leaning with his wheel as he rounded another corner. He was well into his third lap and far ahead of the Canadian. "He's an oversized brute. He's crazy and has a bad temper."

"Al, please don't." Matthew sighed. His kart slipped on a banana, spinning out again.

"What does he even have to offer you anyway? Trees and oil? You've already got all that.. way more than him, even."

America crossed the finish line. He'd won the race. The poor Canadian didn't even come close to being second. Frustrated, Matthew put his steering wheel down. It was like this every time his brother came to visit.

"Maybe I just like his company, eh? Did you think of that? Maybe I'm attracted to him and want to be with him just because.. I want to?"

Alfred tossed his wheel to the floor and turned to look at Matthew as tho he had two heads and both of them were insane.

"He's got a big nose! And a fat ass. You can do so much better, Mattie."

It wasn't true and Alfred knew it. Ivan wasn't fat. He was just.. big. And muscular. He'd seen the Russian's naked body for himself while hiding in Matthew's hotel room closet. He had to admit to himself that if circumstances were different.. America would be attracted to Ivan too. But he'd never admit that to the little Canadian.

Matthew was rubbing his temples as if he had a horrible headache coming on. His hair had come loose from it's tie and was falling around his face. America resisted the urge to brush it back into place. He knew he'd already pushed his luck a little bit too far. Any attempt at copping some feels might result in a smack across the face.

"Go home, Alfred. Just.. go home."

Alfred was about to protest when the Canadian's cellphone started to ring. Matthew took it from where it was resting on the coffee table and answered with a soft 'hello?'. When the younger blond's face lit up in a look of happiness America knew who was on the other end of the line.

"Ivan! How are you? You're not too busy with Olympic stuff right now?"

Alfred could hear the Russian's voice muffled in the receiving end of his brother's phone. The little Canadian cradled the cell to his cheek lovingly, as tho it were Ivan himself. It made America want to puke.

"I'm glad to hear things are going well," Matthew smiled.

A muffled question.

"Me? Oh, I'm just playing a game with Al."

Another muffled question, this one sounding irritated and angry. Alfred smirked to himself. He knew it broiled the Russian's blood whenever he was alone with Canada. That might just be why the American tended to drop in on little Matthew much more frequently these days. Canada might be closely allied with Russia now, but America was still right next door. And with Alaska blocking the way, it was like Alfred had an arm permanently around his little brother, shielding him. It drove Ivan mad and America knew it.

"It's ok, Ivan.. He was just getting ready to leave anyway."

Alfred eyed his brother and a menacing grin stole over his face. He scooted in close and wrapped his arm around the little Canadian's shoulder. Matthew's eyes went wide when his brother brought his face in close, as if for a kiss.

"I.. I can't wait to see you.." Matthew's voice wavered. He pushed his hand against Alfred's face to try and keep him away. America rested his other hand on Canada's thigh. "Only two days to go and y-you're here!"

Alfred's hand spider-walked it's way up Matthew's leg, closer and closer.. until the little blond slapped him away. He laughed nervously into the phone as he shoved his brother off and stood up to walk away. Still, Alfred could hear the Russian's accented muffles, sounding dangerous and suspicious.

"It's nothing, Ivan.. just Al getting ready to go is all." He glared at America, and Alfred couldn't help himself but laugh. He put his hands up in surrender and stood with a stretch. He began gathering up his things. He packed his clothes and a couple of the games he'd brought with him, as well as his favourite pillow. Phooie. Matthew didn't let him sleep in the same bed with him anymore. America was forced to bunk out on the couch.

When he was packed, Matthew showed him to the door, with Ivan still nestled at his ear on the phone. Alfred couldn't help himself.. he pulled his brother into a tight hug. He buried his nose into the little blond's hair and breathed in his scent. He really did miss Canada. It was true what they said.. you don't know what you've got until you don't have it anymore. He'd give just about anything to have Canada again, all to himself.

"Farewell my little Mattiekins." He grinned, loudly kissing the top of the Canadian's head. He laughed when he heard the Russian start to swear into the phone. Matthew shoved him out the door and slammed it behind him. With a deep breath of regret, Alfred strolled out into the Canadian evening in search of a taxi to take him to the airport to head home.

"I.. am going.. to kill.. the American." Russia was beside himself with rage. Matthew could hear the phone casing starting to crack beneath the pressure Ivan must be squeezing it with, crushing it with his hand.

"I'm sorry, Ivan! Please calm down.. he's just trying to get a rise out of you. Really! There's nothing to worry about."

Matthew cringed as he listened to various smashing sounds on the other side of the line. Well.. he had to admit that Alfred was right about Ivan's bad temper. But it was Alfred's fault for goading the Russian. He was going to get himself killed one of these days.

Eventually all the smashing and crashing calmed down a bit.. and he listened as Ivan picked up the phone from wherever it had been thrown.

"Matvey.." Ivan's voice was soft again, calm, but Matthew could hear the tension behind it. "I am.. sorry. I have been.. under stress."

Matthew's heart ached for the man he loved. Ivan was working so hard to get ready for the Olympics. He and Matthew had their need to impress the world in common. Canada wanted to be noticed and appreciated. Russia wanted to be impressive and liked.

"I know.." the little Canadian said softly, "I'm sorry. I wish I was there with you now."

"I wish this, also." Ivan sighed. "Two days, and I will have my Matvey back in my arms where he belongs."

Matthew smiled, imagining being wrapped up in the Russian's strong arms and surrounded by his earthy scent. He still kept Russia's scarf. He slept with it on the nights he had to spend by himself, tho it had lost Ivan's smell long ago.

"I love you, Ivan." he whispered the words.

"And I you, my little Canada."

They disconnected the call and Matthew put his cellphone aside with a lonely sigh. He scooped up Kumajiro from the spot he'd been snoozing on on the floor and decided that now was a good time to just head to bed. He'd finish the rest of his conference preparation tomorrow.

* * *

Ok, I lied. I guess I can't take my time, lol. Yay for chapter 2! It's a shortie tho, so I guess it's ok. And I couldn't help but through some Canadianism in there. :p Hope no one minds.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the conference had finally come. All the nations were arriving at Toronto Pearson Airport, and Matthew was waiting for them with his team of officials and security officers. He welcomed each country individually, and introduced himself to them as Canada.. in case any of them forgot. Which did happen.. alot. He ducked just in time as Cuba tried to punch him in the face.

"It's me, Mr Cuba! I'm Canada!"

Cuba blinked at him and rubbed his eyes. Then he laughed and slapped Matthew over the back. "I'm sorry, Canada! I thought you were -"

"America. I know." Matthew sighed. He had thought growing his hair out would have helped him be more easily distinguishable from his brother, but apparently it hadn't. "If you'll just follow this lady here, she'll take you to your transportation."

Cuba eyed the cute woman who was motioning for him to follow her. He wandered off after her, and Matthew turned to greet the next countries.

Iceland, Ukraine, Austria, South Korea.. Italy came arm in arm with Germany through the gate. Spain, Norway, Finland, France.. Matthew hugged his papa hello.

"Father England is waiting for you in a limousine outside, Papa."

Francis pinched Matthew's cheek, then kissed it before moving off towards the exit.

Brazil, The Netherlands, Japan, China.. America had arrived yesterday and had spent the night at Matthew's house again. He was already waiting at the Tower. But.. where was Russia?

Peru, Mexico, India, The Philippines, Denmark, Greece..

The little Canadian was starting to worry. Maybe something had gone terribly wrong with the plans for the Olympics and the Russian wouldn't be able to make it? Matthew pulled his cellphone from his pocket and checked it to see if there were any messages. There weren't. He gazed back at the gate again.. and then there was Ivan, tall and imposing, walking towards him. A terrified airport attendant was carrying the Russian's luggage, trailing along behind.

"Matvey." Ivan smiled, and Matthew hurried into a bear hug that lifted him right up off the floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Russian's neck and closed his eyes, breathing in his scent.

How he'd missed Ivan! These long periods in between the meetings were getting to be too much.. and Matthew knew it would get worse before it got better. With the Olympics only weeks away, Canada knew he'd hardly get to spend any time with Russia at all. They'd already discussed taking a long vacation together once it was all over and done with. A nice trip to someplace warm.

Ivan bent to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Are you ready, little one?" The Russian reluctantly set the Canadian back down on the ground, then looked him over. Matthew smiled, stepping back and allowing himself to be admired. He was dressed in his smartest black suit and his hair was neatly tied back with the red ribbon. On his lapel was a single red maple leaf pin. Matthew thought he looked dashing.. leaderlike. Nevermind that Alfred told him that morning that he looked just SO adorable.

"I think I'm ready. I'm nervous tho.. what if I forget what to say?"

Ivan took Matthew's arm and headed towards the exit. The airport attendant followed along behind nervously, still hauling the Russian's luggage.

"You will do fine if you relax. Keep mind calm."

Their limousine was parked outside the doors along with about a dozen others. Each car had various flags on them, sticking up from their hoods, indicating which country was to ride inside. Their car had two flags on it, Canada and Russia. Ivan opened the door to let Matthew duck inside first. He followed after, and the limo driver shut the door behind them.

Once they were seated in the privacy of the car, the Russian pulled Matthew close and kissed his lips a little more thoroughly. The little Canadian sighed, melting into Ivan's warm embrace. He felt his worries easing away, if only for the moment. He had a long day ahead of him, but at least for the duration of the limo ride to the CN Tower he could relax and enjoy his lovers attentions.

The CN Tower had been cleared of tourists for the day. The staff were only allowing the visiting nations to enter the structure and take the elevators to the top where the conference was to be held. Canada's mounted police kept curious onlookers at bay and directed the nations from their limousines and then inside. At the top was the meeting room. The conference was scheduled to begin at 9AM. There would be a short break at 11AM, and then the meeting would run until 1PM in the afternoon when lunch would be served. After lunch the conference would resume, and would not end until all nations had said their piece and all the world's problems had been properly discussed. Depending on who might have alot to say, sometimes the meetings could last well into the evening hours. Matthew hoped today's conference would be short.

As the host country, Canada was expected to lead the meeting. He was to dictate who's turn it was to speak, and control any arguments that might arise. This was something the little blond was not sure he could do. It was at Ivan's encouragement that he'd asked for the meeting to be held here in the first place, but now, looking at the room full of nations, he felt his stomach going down into his shoes.

'It is good for Canada to have conference,' Ivan had said to him, 'Stand proud and show them who you are.'

America would never have suggested he try something like this.. but with Russia now at his side, Matthew knew it was time to make a difference in how the world saw him. But still.. he never was good at public speaking outside of his own country..

"M-maple.." Matthew whispered to himself as he peeked inside the crowded conference room. All the nations were seated with their nameplates in front of them. They were chattering amoungst themselves, and sipping at the coffee that had been served. The seating had been carefully arranged so that every nation had their place and no nation that didn't like another nation had to sit close by. The table in the centre of the room was reserved for the host country and his closest allies. In the middle was the empty spot Canada would be occupying whenever he worked up the nerve to go in. To the left sat his brother, America, who was stretched out over his chair with his head leaned back and his arms behind his neck. He looked as tho he were snoozing. To the right was Russia. Ivan was sitting straight and attentive, his smile in place and his documents neatly stacked in front of him. Subtle twitches in the Russian's face told Matthew that Ivan was highly annoyed with America sitting so close. Canada felt bad to put him there, but Alfred was still his brother and closest friend. America and Canada would always stand together.

The clock ticked. It was 8:57. Three minutes and counting until he was due at his table to start the meeting. Matthew swallowed at a lump of nerves in his throat that refused to go away. He really should be sitting at his table now, organizing his notes. But his feet wouldn't budge. He felt glued to the floor.

He chewed his bottom lip. Ivan was looking around the room for him now. He wanted to duck back before he was spotted but.. he couldn't move. Then the Russian's violet eyes found him. Matthew gave him a weak expression that said, 'I can't do this'. Ivan discreetly crooked his finger in a 'come here' motion, and Matthew suddenly found he could walk. Obeying his lover was always more important than anything else that might be on the little blond's worry list.

The chattering didn't stop as he entered the room and headed for his table. He was momentarily grateful to any gods that might be above that at that moment he was invisible. He took his seat between Russia and America and checked his watch. 8:59. It was time to call the meeting to order.

He felt a soft squeeze on his thigh. He gazed at Russia, looking for his strength. Ivan smiled back at him. A real smile. Matthew felt a nudge in his side and turned to look at America. Alfred was sitting up at attention now, grinning at him. The American gave him a 'thumbs up'.

Matthew drew in his courage and got to his feet. He cleared his throat.

"I'd like to call this meeting to order."

To his surprise his normally soft, gentle voice was strong. It carried around the room. The chattering died down, and all eyes were on him. He felt nervousness creeping up along his spine but he willed the feeling away.

"On behalf of myself, and my allies, Russia and America, I'd like to thank you all for joining us here in Canada."

He'd practiced these words hundreds, no, thousands of times, with Ivan over the phone. He'd practiced with Alfred in person, tho his brother always seemed more interested in playing games.. or trying to feel him up.. to be overly helpful. Even Papa France had pitched in to help him when he'd come to visit a couple weeks ago.

His voice remained strong as he went over the meetings itinerary. He watched as the nations began to take notes. He picked up his own notes and read aloud the points from the last conference that had been discussed. Then he opened the floor and welcomed the nations to begin speaking, beginning with Germany.

Once the meeting was well underway with discussion, Matthew sat down. The tension of public speaking had held back the trembles, but they came now, in full force. He shivered hard, his nerves overtaking him. Russia reached for his hand under the table and took it, lacing their fingers together and squeezed. Matthew felt his shivering start to ease.

Everything was going well. The meeting conducted itself for the first hour and a half in a very civilized manner. The nations discussed their ideas, plans, and current events. Russia was one of the main focuses' of attention. He had dozens of questions to answer regarding the safety and well being of all the Olympians who would soon be in his country. Matthew remembered four years ago, in 2010, when many of those same questions had been directed at HIM. But he thought the questions coming at Ivan were a little harsher in tone, a little more suspicious. No one quite trusted Russia. The little Canadian worried Ivan would begin to lose his temper.. but he handled it well. Matthew could see he'd prepared himself for this. He'd expected it.

An argument broke out.

Two countries began disagreeing on where their teams would be staying in Olympic village. They were too close together. They wanted to be further apart. Russia calmly stated that arrangements could be changed, this county could be closer to that country instead.. but the suggestion only fired up another nation. The disagreement grew deeper. A shouting match began.

Matthew's eyes were wide and he looked from America to Russia. Ivan was shuffling through his papers, clearly looking for a solution to the problem. Alfred tilted his head, motioning that it was time for Canada to stand up and end the argument before it got out of hand.

Matthew slowly got to his feet. He was trembling again. The anger in the room was too much. It always terrified him when the other nations were angry and shouting. He felt like hiding, as he normally would, but this was his conference. He had to do something.

He cleared his throat.

"Um.. e-excuse me.." his voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "If e-everone could.. j-just.. c-calm down.."

No one heard him. One nation was slamming their fist into their table and threatening to leave.

"Please.. t-there's no n-need to.."

Another nation threw their arms into the air, shouting insults in both English and in their own language.

"I.. I... t-think we all j-just need.. to.. to.. " If it was possible, Matthew's voice was even more quiet. He felt the world crashing in around him as the conference fell into total chaos. Shouts and insults filled the room.

"EVERYONE. SHUT. UP."

As if someone had taken a remote and hit the 'pause' button, the noise and commotion in the room instantly stopped.

Russia was on his feet. Matthew stepped back and tripped, falling into his chair. Ivan was a huge and angry mountain before him. Violet eyes were glaring, fixating on each and every nation that had been involved in the fight. When he spoke his voice was not the same, gentle, sweet tone everyone was so accustomed to hearing him use. It was low and dark, full of menace and authority.

"We break for twenty minutes. Excuse yourself from room, and do not return until you are ready to speak in civilized manner."

No one argued with Russia. Chairs scuffed against the floors as the nations got to their feet and began filing out of the room. Ivan closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. When he opened them and looked for Canada.. he saw that the little blond was already gone.

Matthew was as far away from the conference room as he could possibly get.. which wasn't very far, considering it was at the top of the CN Tower. The top was nothing more than a large, round structure. There were windows all the way around so you could see the whole of the city of Toronto, but even the aerial view of his beloved city did nothing to calm the little Canadian down. He leaned his forehead against a window, his shoulders slumped and his eyes tightly closed against the tears that were threatening to come.

Why did he ever think this was a good idea? He should have told Ivan no. Matthew couldn't control a crowd of angry nations. He was too shy. He was useless when it came to world politics. He much prefered to just sit quietly in a meeting and wait patiently to see if there was a chance for him to say something. Not that he ever really had anything he wanted to say..

He sniffled. "I wish Kuma were here.." He'd left the little bear back in Ottawa.

"You wish for polar bear over me?"

Matthew jumped, startled, and spun around. Ivan was there, smiling at him. The Russian opened his arms and the little Canadian automatically went into them. Canada hid his face in the Russian's chest.

"It's alright." Ivan said quietly, rubbing Matthew's back as he began to cry. Canada shook his head, his hair coming loose from it's tie. He clutched at Ivan's jacket.

"It's not alright. It's a total disaster! Everyone was fighting and I couldn't make them stop.."

He lifted his shamed, sorrowful blue-violet eyes up at Ivan. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The Russian brushed them away.

"Fighting at conference is normal, Matvey. You know this."

"But I'm supposed to be able to make it stop. I have to tell them to shut up like you did.. or start yelling like Mr Germany always does."

It was Ivan's turn to shake his head. He chuckled.

"I do not think yelling is little Canada's style." He tilted Matthew's chin up and kissed him softly. "You need.. different method."

"How do you do it?" Matthew sniffled, feeling hopeless. "How do you stand up and speak in front of everyone without feeling nervous?"

Ivan's face grew pensive, lost momentarily in thought.

"I imagine them on ground, begging for lives. They have bruises.. deep cuts and bleeding faces."

Matthew's stared up at the Russian in utter shock. His mouth hung open and he couldn't speak. He was sorry he'd asked. Ivan chuckled at the look on Matthew's face. He turned the little Canadian around and pulled the ribbon loose from his hair. He began using his fingers to comb the messy strands back into place.

"But perhaps this is not good method for Canada either. I think maybe.. you picture them with hockey stick."

"Hockey.. stick..?" The little blond said with confusion. He was still having trouble getting Russia's violent description out of his mind. Ivan's fingers deftly worked through his hair, untangling knots and taming stray curls.

"Da. They are playing game. You are referee. They start to fight over puck, who tripped who, who hit with stick. You come and make them play fair."

The Russian tied Matthew's ribbon back into place and pulled the little Canadian back against his chest. Matthew was silent as he thought about Ivan's suggestion. Picture the meeting as a hockey game and everyone as players. He would be the referee, there to make sure everyone played fairly.

"I.. dunno.. maybe it's a little silly?"

Ivan leaned down and began to kiss at Matthew's neck. The little blond sighed and leaned his head to the side, allowing the larger man access. The Russian's teeth grazed his skin, nipping gently and sucking.

"Matvey could picture this instead.." Ivan nestled his mouth close to Canada's ear and whispered something deliciously naughty. Matthew felt his cheeks turning dark with flush. His felt his pants getting tight. He pulled himself away from the Russian's embrace and put his hands up.

"No, no! Hockey is fine. Hockey is good! I'll picture everyone as hockey players."

Picturing hockey wouldn't mean he was standing in front of the entire world with a noticeable 'problem' down below.

Ivan laughed at the expression of embarrassment on Matthew's face. After a moment, Matthew began to laugh too.

"Hey! Mattie!" It was Alfred. He'd appeared around the corner, impatiently tapping his foot and looking at his watch. "It's time to go back to the meeting, bro. You'd better hurry up. And bring your big dumb boyfriend along too, ok? He's got more shit to answer about Sochi."

Matthew felt Ivan stiffen beside him. He grabbed the Russian's wrist before the larger man could stalk off in pursuit of his brother. He cringed when, for a brief moment, Ivan whirled around and looked as tho he might take out his temper on Canada instead.. but then the Russian took a deep breath and visibly calmed down. He placed a hand at Matthew's back and steered him towards the conference room.

The rest of the meeting went much more smoothly. Matthew did as Ivan suggested and pictured the conference and all the nations as a hockey game. Because of that he found it much easier to intervene whenever a disagreement began. His voice was steady and strong as he imagined himself dealing out penalties.. instead of directing a meeting. Russia finished answering questions about the Olympics, and everyone had their say. The next meeting was scheduled to take place in Japan, a month after the Winter games were finished.

When the conference was adjourned, the nations shuffled out to enjoy the rest of their day as they pleased. Some went to take the arranged tours around the city of Toronto. Some made arrangements to leave right away, having business to attend to at home. Some left to go to their hotels. Others opted to stay at the top of the tower to enjoy the view.

Matthew was helping Ivan pack up his documents. He was grinning, proud of himself for his accomplishment that day. He'd organized and led a world conference! Not just a G8 summit, but an entire world conference!

"I did it! Just like you said, eh? I got through the meeting like it was a hockey game! I can't believe I did it! I bet everyone will know who I am next time they see me! I did really good, didn't I? Maybe not as good as America but.. still! I did really good! Eh?"

"I am proud of my little Matvey." Russia smiled, tapping his papers against the table to straighten them before putting them away in a briefcase. Matthew tugged at the sleeve of his jacket, so excited. He was rather childish with all this chattering, but Ivan didn't mind. He was happy to see his little Canada coming out of his invisible shell.

"Hey, let's go to the glass floor!" Matthew suddenly suggested, "We can have our picture taken."

Ivan blinked and hesitated, his hands stopped midway from doing up the clasps on the briefcase. Matthew didn't notice the hesitation tho, and only tugged again, giving the Russian his best, most wide-eyed puppy look. He clasped his hands together. "Please?"

The Russian gazed down at him.. then slowly nodded. "Da."

The glass floor of the CN Tower was two and a half inches thick. Large multiple panels gave a straight down view the ground below the tower. It was so high up that if anyone plunged through the glass they would surely fall to their deaths.. but the Tower claimed the glass floor could hold the weight of 14 hippos together. In spite of all this.. Canada found he was having a hard time convincing Ivan that it could hold the weight of a single Russian.

Ivan was standing at the edge of the glass floor, with an expression on his face that Matthew rarely saw in him. Fear.

Other nations were out on the floor. Some were gazing downwards. Some, like America and Japan, were laying down together on it. Alfred was chattering on about something and Japan was listening silently. Neither were the least bit afraid.

Matthew was standing halfway out onto the glass. He gave a little hop to show Ivan that it was ok. "See? It wont break. It's alright." The little Canadian smiled. He held out his hand for Russia to take.

"Matvey is much lighter than I." Ivan took the little blond's hand. He took a very nervous, tentative step out onto the glass. He couldn't look down.

"Mr Germany isn't much lighter than you. Look, see? He's doing ok." Matthew motioned to where Germany had just stepped onto the glass. Italy, of course, was with him. The smaller nation looked so amused by the glass floor that he started jumping up and down, saying 'Ve' every time.

The Russian quickly stepped back to the normal concrete floor. Matthew pouted. He was about to apologize for not having realized that this might not have been a good idea when America piped up from behind him.

"Ha ha ha! So mighty Russia is afraid of heights, huh?" Alfred laughed. He grabbed his little brother around the middle and dragged him out further onto the glass, away from Ivan. "Come and try and get Canada now, commie!"

Matthew inwardly groaned at his brothers actions. America was starting yet another situation to try and piss the Russian off. Why did he always do this?

"Al.. stop being stupid." He said quietly, watching as his lovers face grew dark. He knew it wouldn't take much to spark another ragefit from the Russian. America ignored him. He was wrapped up into a tight hug and hands began to roam over his chest and back.

"America the hero has saved Canada from the evil clutches of Russia once again!" Alfred drawled on, laughing. The taller blonds eyes were set squarely on Ivan, enjoying the way the Russian had begun to seeth and stalk at the corner of the glass like an angry bear trapped in a cage. He still would not step out tho.

Matthew squeaked when his brother's hand came to a rest on his bottom. He pushed the hand away, but America only laughed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. The little Canadian could see Japan out of the corner of his eye. The dark haired man was watching the scene with a slightly saddened expression in his eyes. America was still laughing and Ivan had begun to curse out threats in Russian.

Ok, that was it. Matthew had had quite enough of this nonsense. He knew his brother thought this all was just a joke, but Alfred had brought this onto himself.

Canada grabbed America's shoulders and gave him a hard shove. At the same time he hooked his ankle through Alfred's legs, sending him tripping forward... right to within Ivan's grasp. The Russian fisted the front of Alfred's jacket and dragged him up. Angry violet eyes glared down into icy blues that were now wide with surprise. Then fear.

"H-Hey, Russia-! I.. I.. uh.. was just kidding..?" Alfred tried to give his usual, cheeky grin.

Ivan smiled as he held the American in place with one fist, then pulled his other fist back.. and punched the American hard enough to send him clear across the glass floor. Alfred went 'smuck' right into Italy who was still jumping on the glass. The two tumbled to the floor together at Germany's feet.

Ivan cracked his knuckles, rolled his shoulder, and turned to walk away.

Matthew watched to make sure Japan was going to tend to his brother, who was now holding his bleeding mouth and spitting out expletives about stupid commie bastards. The little Canadian sighed, then hurried off to catch up with his Russian.

He took Ivan's arm and they headed for the elevators. As they waited to go down, he snuggled against Ivan's side. The Russian's arm rested around his shoulders.

"Thank you for not killing him." Matthew said softly.

Ivan only smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

After the conference, Ivan had stayed with Matthew as long as he could. When his boss finally called on the phone, swearing and angry and demanding that the Russian get his ass back home to continue attending to Olympic business, Ivan had to pack up and leave for the airport.

Matthew thought they must have set a world record for their 'goodbye kiss'. It had gone on long enough and had become so empassioned, that it had turned into 'goodbye sex', right there in the hallway of the little Canadian's home. Clothes tossed aside, tripping over boots and shoes, pushed against the wall, knocking pictures to the floor. When the Russian finally did leave to catch an impatiently waiting taxi, his shirt was untucked, his jacket was askew and his belt was barely holding his pants on straight.

Matthew watched him go, his bottom lip pouting out and trembling. He hugged himself as loneliness swept over him. When Kumajiro toddled over and batted at his leg, the little Canadian picked him up and snuggled his face into the soft, white fur.

He wouldn't see Ivan again for awhile.. and when he did it wouldn't be long enough for any kisses, any hugs, any whispered word of love...

Matthew shook his head and turned away from the door. He took his polar bear to the kitchen and fed him a couple cans of tuna. He went to his washroom for a long, hot shower. Afterwards he dressed himself in warm clothing, then gathered his hockey equipment and headed for the door. He was already late for practice, and the Great One was not a patient man.

At the rink, once Matthew hit the ice, he began to feel better. He was surrounded by his people.. his fellow Olympians.. who would accompany him to Sochi. They worked in unison to complete the practice hockey drills put before them. Due to the demands Matthew had had to face because of the world conference, the little Canadian had missed the past few hockey practices and the Great One was making him pay for it now. Matthew skated endless laps around the arena, weaving through pylons, stopping short with a spray of ice, then taking off again. He practiced his stick handling, tapping the puck back and forth, shooting at the net that was guarded by a huge goalie. His teammates joined him, and they drilled and pacticed together for long hours.

All other national duties Matthew was normally in charge of were put on hold. The prime minister took over Matthew's workload so the little blond could focus on his game. Nothing was more important to Canada than hockey, especially Olympic hockey, and Matthew needed his mind clear and free of any stress. Tho the Great One was their coach, Matthew was the team captain. There was no nervousness in his voice, and no hesitation as he stood before his players as they huddled in the locker room around a television one evening. They watched their past Winter games, and zeroed in on key players of rival teams that they knew they'd have to watch out for. They talked about the skills of other countries, and how they would compete. They discussed which teams would be their biggest challenge.

"We can never underestimate the Americans." Matthew said as he pointed to a scene playing on the television. The screen showed Alfred, dressed in his red, white and blues, skating with his team against Switzerland at the Salt Lake City games. "They're fast and they're good. But we play their teams all the time, so we're all familiar with the way they handle the puck. We know their weaknesses."

The men in the room all nodded in agreement. Matthew lifted the tv remote and fast forwarded the video to another scene. Now on the screen was Russia who playing against Sweden. Ivan was skating like a madman, zipping past Sweden's players. When he shot the puck it was so hard it hit the goalie in the head, causing the man to fall back into the net. The puck had ricochtted off the goalie's helmet, but Ivan quickly picked it up with his stick and shot it again, rocketing it past the goalie's prone body.

"Russia. Our only real competition." Matthew hit the pause button just as the camera had focused in on Ivan's face. His violet eyes were dark and glaring. There was no gentle smile on his lips, rather, they were pulled back to bare his teeth. Matthew gazed at each of his of his players, a serious look on his face. There was no shyness about him now. Not when it came to hockey.

"They're big and they're mean. They don't like rules and they'll kick your ass as soon as skate past you. We've faced them in the past and lost, but that was years ago. In the most recent Winter Games we've won. But I don't want that to make anyone feel safe or overconfidant. We'll be playing in Russia's home turf, guys. They're in this to keep their gold at home. "

Matthew hit 'unpause' and the television continued playing scenes of Russian hockey. Ivan was impossibly tall and dangerous in his gear and skates. He was the team captain, same as Matthew. All his players were nearly as large and formidible looking as he. But Matthew didn't want this to phase his team.

"We're gonna swipe that gold right out from under their noses, eh?" Matthew's voice rose with determination. Shouts of agreement rose from his teammates. "We're gonna make them cry when we win!"

Team Canada's hockey players cheered and rose at once to hurry back to the ice to practice even harder.

At the end of those long days before the Olympics, Matthew and his teammates always went out for a hearty meal and drinks. He let himself enjoy these outings while they lasted. He loved spending time with his team and considered them all his friends. As they drunkenly sang 'Oh Canada' together at the end of the night, it was almost easy to forget how much he missed his Russian. And by the time he stumbled home and flopped face down into his bed to sleep at night, he was almost always too drunk to lift the phone and call Ivan. He knew it didn't matter.. the Russian wouldn't be able to answer his call anyway. There were last minute preparations that had to be done, and Ivan had his own hockey team to practice with.

The remaining days before the Olympics seemed to fly by. Then it was time for the Canadians to pack their bags, haul their hockey gear and board the plane leaving for Sochi. Matthew spent a good part of the flight pouring over a hockey rulebook with the Great One. The rest of it he spent gazing out the window quietly. He'd flown to Russia many times over the past year. He was starting to consider it his second home.

Team Canada's plane landed, and it was a rush to get through customs. Matthew felt a little guilty when he saw other nations teams being held up while his own team was ushered through with little issue. Since Canada was allied with Russia, there were few problems or questions asked as they came through the gates.

A large bus was waiting for them outside the airport. They quickly packed their luggage and gear into the compartment beneath the bus, then boarded to begin the second part of their journey. This one would take them straight to Olympic village where they would be staying for the duration of the Winter games.

Matthew and his people were quiet as they gazed out their windows, watching the Russian landscape go by. Only the occasional 'click' of a camera taking a picture of mountains in the distance broke the silence. Away from home, Canadians tended to be shy and quiet. Other than Matthew, many of them had never been to Russia before. They were awed by the sights, but also comforted at how familiar it all looked. Russia and Canada were very similar.. at least in terraine. Mighty forests, tall mountains, and endless fields of frozen snow.

Matthew felt a little strange being here without Ivan. It was comforting to know he was surrounded by his teammates.. his own people.. but it was weird.. wrong somehow.. to be here without the Russian by his side.

The scenic bus ride came to an end when they pulled into Sochi and made their way to the Olympic village. They pulled up and parked in front of a two story building that would be their home for the next two weeks. The building looked exactly like the dozen or so other buildings, dormatory-styled housing that was to shelter the Olympians during the games. Team Canada filed silently out of the bus once the door opened. They pulled open the doors to the compartment and began to haul out their things, making a pile on the ground.

Matthew found his hockey bag admist the heap and helted it onto his back. He grabbed for his suitcase as well, then turned to head for the building to check out their accomodations. Another bus came rumbling up along side Team Canada then, coming to stop and parking beside them. Matthew blinked as the doors opened and people with dark hair began to file out into the parking lot. They, like Canada, opened their compartment and began making their own pile of luggage.

"Mr Japan!" The little blond smiled, waving. Japan glanced over and smiled back. He walked towards Matthew, then bowed in greeting.

"Canada-san. I did not realize that this was to be your dormatory, also."

"Yeah, I didn't know either, eh? I thought we were bunking with America and his team."

The Canadians always bunked with the Americans at the Olympics. It was the Americans that they felt the most comfortable with and could be themselves around. They were friends and family just as fast as they were fierce competitors and rivals. It had always been that way. It would be weird not to be together with the Americans here in Sochi. He, Alfred and their teammates always partied in the evenings, after the days events. But, Matthew thought with a little bit of sadness, things were different now.

"I'm sure we could speak with Russia-san, if you would like to change the arrangement." Japan had noticed the sad look on Matthew's face.

"Eh? Oh, no! Nono, it's ok Mr Japan. It's fine to bunk with you guys. In fact.. it'll be great. " Matthew put on his brightest, most reassuring smile. The last thing he'd wanted to do was hurt Japan's feelings. Japan seemed just as surprised as him that they would be staying together. Nothing had been mentioned about it in the last world meeting. Matthew had to wonder if Ivan had kept this from them on purpose, or had changed the plans at the last minute. It figured that the Russian didn't want Canada staying with America.

'Oh well..' Matthew thought as he followed Japan into the building. 'Maybe it wont be so bad. At least it will be quiet.'

The Canadians were shy, and the Japanese were quiet. Both nations were friendly.. Matthew figured it would just take awhile for them all to open up and feel comfortable around each other.

Matthew and Team Canada were to stay on the upper floor of the building, while Japan took the bottom floor. The little blond tossed his heavy hockey bag onto a bunk and sat down with a sigh. He was tired from the long trip. He pulled his red mitts and toque off and lay back. His teammates filled the room around him and began to decide who was going to claim which bunks. They began to talk about what they'd seen in Russia so far, and about unpacking quickly so they could head out to see the rest of Olympic village. Matthew thought that sounded like a good idea. He pushed himself up and off his bunk, grabbed his mitts and toque and headed for the door.

Outside the air was crisp and clean. The sun was shining brightly and the little Canadian took a deep breath. A walk around to see Olympic village and it's venues was just what he needed. It would stretch his legs after sitting for so long on the bus and the plane. He could unpack later.

"Canada-san, if you're going for a walk may I join you?"

Matthew glanced behind him. Japan was standing there, dressed warmly in a black jacket, pants and white mitts and a scarf. The blond smiled and nodded.

They passed multiple other buildings along the path as they walked, watching as other buses were already parked or some were just pulling in. Nations spilled out of those buses and began to make their way into the dormitories they would be staying in for the duration of the games.

Ahead of them where a series of tall buildings with signs in many different languages. Matthew saw that one of them said 'cafeteria'. He hoped Russia had lived up to his promise of plenty of maple syrup and pancakes for Team Canada to enjoy in the morning.. or afternoon.. or for dinner.. or in the middle of the night..

"It is beautiful here." Japan said, adjusting the white scarf around his neck. There was a chilly wind blowing, tussling the fur of their mitts. Matthew smiled and nodded, tucking his own nose more deeply into his own scarf.

"Yeah. It's really started to grow on me."

Matthew was glad he wasn't tripping over his words. He didn't feel as nervous around Japan as he did with other nations. Most likely it was thanks to the similarly quiet and polite dispositions the two countries shared.

Japan gazed at him.

"You spend alot of time here.. with Russia-san."

The little Canadian was glad his face was covered with his red scarf. It hid the red blush that was starting to warm his cheeks. He wondered if Japan would start to ask him strange questions again, like the one about having sex in a canoe. He had suspected too much sake had brought that question out, but perhaps he'd been wrong. Perhaps Japan was genuinly curious about Canada and his relationship with the Russian.

"Yes, I come to stay with Ivan alot. Or rather.. I did. The games have sort of prevented us from spending time together lately.. but once they're over things should go back to normal."

Japan nodded silently and stuffed his hands deeply into his jacket pockets as they continued walking. The sights around them were beautiful. There were mountains as a backdrop over the village and the sky was a gorgeous clear blue. The village had multiple places for the Olympians to practice for the games. Matthew made a mental note to book the hockey arena for his team to use the day after the opening ceremonies. A cross country skiier passed and made her way ahead of them on the path.

"...America-san.. seems to be.. jealous."

Matthew blinked and glanced again at Japan. The dark haired man appeared to struggling with the words that had just come from his mouth. He looked as tho there was more he wanted to say, but couldn't quite bring himself to speak. He looked so uncomfortable with himself that Matthew began to feel uncomfortable FOR him. 'What could have riled him up so much?' Matthew wondered... but then it hit him. He realized why Japan had wanted to go for a walk with him. He wanted to talk about Alfred.

Matthew sighed. He wasn't sure he knew what to say.. or how to even start. His brother was.. difficult.

"I.. don't know if it's real jealousy.. Mr Japan. My brother is just.. well.. he was just so used to having me all to himself whenever he wanted me. Now that I'm not there with him as much anymore.. um.."

Matthew thought hard on how to put words to the thoughts and feelings he had about his situation with America.

"I think of him sort of like a selfish kid who has alot of toys. He doesn't pay attention to all the toys or play with them.. but as soon as someone takes one of them away he suddenly feels like that was his most favourite thing in the world and he wants it back.. even tho he'd just put the toy back on the shelf and forget about it all over again."

That was sort of a sad way to describe the way his brother treated him, but it was the truth. Matthew had accepted this about America long ago. It used to cause him heartache because he'd always known it would never be any different. He would never be anything other than a plaything to Alfred. But then Russia had come along and turned the Canadian's world on it's head.. and everything was different. It had been a brutal journey, but Matthew now had someone who loved him and encouraged him to value himself. Stand up for himself.

"Ah..." Japan was staring straight ahead, his dark brown gaze unreadable but clearly lost in thought, mulling over the little Canadains' words.

Matthew felt a little strange to be talking about this with a nation he only knew from country business, the world meetings, and the occasional dinner out with everyone. He and Japan had never really -talked- before, and certainly not about anything serious and personal. But he had to admit it was nice.. to talk about his problems with America.. with someone other than Russia. Saying anything about Alfred to Ivan most often caused the larger man to mutter in anger and reach for a bottle of vodka.

"At one time.. you and America-san were.. close." Japan spoke slowly, carefully, cautiously.

"Um.. yes. We.. were... close. Before." Before Russia had stolen Canada away and kept him in a cabin for months and months.

Suddenly Matthew realized why Japan was asking him all these questions. He remembered how the Japanese man gazed with longing at America. He remembered the way Japan always agreed with whatever America said, regardless of how ridiculous it was, during the world meetings. He remembered the embarrassed look on Japans face on the CN Tower when Alfred was making a scene in order to piss off Ivan.

"You.. like my brother, don't you?" Matthew asked. Japan tripped and stumbled, almost falling to the snowy path. The little Canadian caught him beneath the arm and kept him on his feet. Concerned violet-blue eyes gazed at the smaller nation, but Japan wouldn't look up at him. Beneath the white scarf Matthew could see his cheeks were stained a delicate pink.. or perhaps that was the sting of the cold.

"I'm sorry Mr Japan.. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just.. thought that.."

Japan straightened and Matthew released his arm. The dark haired man brushed the bottoms of his pants free of snow, then cleared his throat.

"I apologize for bothering you, Canada-san." Japan bowed, then turned and quickly turned and left, leaving Matthew behind.

The little Canadian watched him go. A long, drawn out sigh misted out around his scarf, freezing in the chilly air. He shoved his mitts deep into the pockets of his jacket and continued on his way in direction of the building labeled 'cafeteria'. He wondered if he'd just made things for Team Canada and Team Japan very awkward. He hoped Japan wasn't angry with him.. but he knew he'd guessed right. Japan did like America - that much was obvious. But what did America feel for Japan? Anything?

Matthew knew his brother spent alot of time with Japan. In fact, he could remember feeling jealous of the handsome, dark haired nation. Alfred would go on and on about how cool Japan was. America loved Japan's games and toys and anime. But did he like the man himself? What was his name? Oh yeah.. Kiku. Had America ever taken Kiku to his bed? Did he realize the way Japan felt about him? Matthew wasn't sure. But he figured he should find out.

The little Canadian found the cafeteria doors and went inside. It was a large building that housed a huge kitchen staffed with dozens of people from around the world. More than a hundred tables lined a large room - enough to seat hundreds of hungry Olympians at once. A long open window to the kitchen was where everyone could line up and order their food from the menu. A few Olympians were waiting in line to be served, and a few more were already seated and munching away.

The menu was vast and included dishes that would please the tastes of every attending nation. There was everything from sushi, to shepherds pie, to solyanka. From bratwurst to dongpo pork, to hákarl.

Matthew turned his nose up at the hákarl. Blech.

He was delighted to see that there definitely was pancakes on the list of available dishes. With real, 100% Canadian maple syrup. Yay!

Matthew put his hand over his stomach that had suddenly woken up with a growl. He supposed a bite of pancakes wouldn't hurt him and he went to the end of the line. After his bite to eat he would call Ivan to let him know he and his team had arrived safely in Sochi.. and after that he would look for America.

"Hey Mattie!"

Whoops. Looks like Alfred found him first.

America had just entered the cafeteria and was striding towards him. He was dressed in his Olympic uniform - a dark blue jacket with red stripes and white stars all over. On his head was a warm looking blue toque with red designs and at the front was a patch of the American flag. Matthew smiled, glad to see him.

"Hi Al. You made it here ok, eh?" The Canadian grinned, then hugged the taller blond. America didn't seem to be angry with him anymore over the CN Tower incident. Alfred never stayed angry at him for long about anything. It was one of the things Canada loved best about his big brother.

"Yeah, but getting through customs was a bitch! Damn Russia. It took us like.. four hours! We came extra early cause we knew we were gonna have problems."

Matthew gave his brother a sympathetic look. He felt the same little bit of guilt he'd felt earlier about his own team getting through customs so easily, but he pushed it away.

"Well, we're both here now." He smiled. When Alfred wrapped his arm around Canada's shoulders, Matthew didn't push him away. He put his arm around America's waist and they waited in line together.

"D'ya know they shacked us up with China? I was so pissed when we got here! I grabbed the first official I could get ahold of and told him to run straight to Russia and tell him he'd better stop being a fuckin moron and put us with you guys like normal before I pop a cap in his ass."

"With China?" Matthew blinked. That would be awkward for poor Mr China, nevermind the Americans. What was the Russian thinking? "We're staying in the same dorm as Japan. I was kinda surprised at the change too. I wonder if Ivan mixed up the papers by accident?"

"Nah, the commie did it on purpose just so I wouldn't be able to get my hands all over you in his own country." Alfred grinned, squeezing his brother closer to his chest.

When the line cleared and it was their turn to order food, Matthew ducked out of his brothers arms and stepped up to the window to order. He asked the kitchen attendant for a stack of pancakes, with extra maple syrup on the side please. And a glass of milk. His voice was so soft tho, he had to repeat himself a few times before the attendant heard what he was asking for.

After Matthew gave his order, Alfred asked the attendant for a double round of hamburgers with fries on the side and a milkshake. There was no trouble hearing America.

Once they had their food, they made their way to a table and sat to eat together.

Matthew drenched his pancakes in syrup, then took a big bite. Mmm. That was the stuff.

Alfred chowed down on his first hamburger.

"I'm surprised you're bunking with any of us at all, Mattie. I thought you'd be staying wherever that Russian asshole is."

"His name is Ivan." Matthew frowned, chewing lightly on his food. "Or you can call him Russia. I'd really like it if you stopped tacking on insults whenever you refer to him."

Alfred's hamburger stopped midway to his mouth. For a moment he had the grace to look just a little bit embarrassed. But it only lasted a few seconds before he greedily chomped on another bite and chewed loudly.

"You know I'm just goofin with ya, Mattie." The words were muffled, thanks to meat, bun, lettuce, cheese,ketchup and pickles. "Don't be such a whiner."

Matthew sighed and used his fork to slice up his pancakes into bite sized morsels. He licked the syrup clean from the utensil, savouring the sweet flavour. He could continue arguing with Alfred, but it hardly seemed worth the effort at the moment. He wanted to enjoy a bit of time with his brother, and eventually steer the conversation towards Japan.

"Ivan and I decided that it would be better not to stay together during the games. We don't want our teams to feel that we're compromising our positions as captains."

"Don't wanna be caught sleepin with the enemy, eh?" America snickered, then wiped his mouth with his napkin. He tackled his fries next, smearing them with a ton of ketchup, then tossing a couple into his mouth. "I gotcha. You gonna go easy on him on the ice then?"

"No. Way." Matthew grinned. He stabbed another bite of pancake. His eyes began to gleam with a look that America was all too familiar with. Nothing was more serious to Canada than hockey... not even a love affair. "We're gonna wipe the rink with him and his team."

America chuckled, then winked.

"Don't forget you've got me and my team to deal with too, ya know. We might beat you this year."

"Don't bet on it." Matthew laughed. He drank his milk. This was the sort of argument he -loved- to have with America. He could talk hockey all day.. but Alfred pushed his sleeve up to check his watch.

"Oh shit! I gotta run, Mattie. I promised England I'd go on a warm-up run with him on the cross country ski trail."

Alfred stuffed as many of the last of his fries into his mouth as he could, then took a huge slurp of his milkshake. He grabbed his tray, gave a short goodbye wave, then hurried off. Matthew was left to blink after him, suddenly abandoned in the middle of a mostly empty cafeteria.

Well.. shoot. There went his chance to talk to his brother about Japan. The little Canadian made a mental note to figure out a way of getting America alone again to talk to him later.

He ate the rest of his pancakes in a hurry, then took his own tray to the kitchen window to leave it with the attendant. He whispered 'thank you', then turned to leave the cafeteria. Once outside again in the brisk air, he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and pressed the speed-dial button for Ivan's number. It rang only once before the Russian picked up.

"Allo, Matvey!" Ivan sounded cheerful and a bit relieved, as tho he had been waiting for the little Canadian's call. "You have arrived and are settled?"

"Hi Ivan." Matthew said softly. Tho it was cold, he felt himself warming from head to toe at the sound of the Russian's sweet, child-like voice. "Yes, I'm here. My team is unpacking in their dorm and I went to have some pancakes."

"Ah, good! I told you there would be pancakes, da?"

"Da! Thank you! They were great." Matthew smiled. He felt a painful longing in his heart. He wanted to beg to know where the Russian was so he could go there and be with him. But he couldn't. They'd both agreed it would be best to keep their distance during the games.

"Your accommodations.. they are sufficient?" Ivan asked. There was an odd tone in his voice. Like there was a question behind the question. Matthew knew what the Russian was asking. Was he horribly unhappy that he was being made to bunk with Japan?

"They're.." Matthew chewed his bottom lip. Did he really have a choice in the matter?

No. No, he didn't.

"They're alright. I was a bit surprised, but it's ok."

"Good." Ivan was smiling. Matthew could hear it in his voice. "I am sorry, but I do not have much time to talk, little Matvey. There is last minute practice for opening ceremony."

Matthew pouted. Even tho he was right there in Ivan's country, he still felt as tho he were a million miles away. "Ok.. um.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in the Parade of Nations.."

"Da, you will." Ivan's voice had lost it's friendly softness. He now sounded every bit as sad and lonely as Matthew was beginning to feel.

"Matvey.." The Russian began, then hesitated on his words. Canada waited patiently for whatever it was Ivan wanted to say.

"I.. know we said we would not meet but.."

"But.." Matthew whispered, peeking around his hair as tho he were afraid someone might hear him. "...we need to see each other."

"Da. I cannot have my Matvey in my country but not in my arms."

Ivan's voice was almost a whisper too. Matthew heard voices speaking in Russian in the background, most likely calling Russia to hurry up and join them in practice.

"Be outside dormitory after everyone has gone to bed. Say.. midnight."

Matthew felt his aching heart flutter to life in his chest. Midnight! In mere hours he would be with his Russian again!

"Ok, I will." The Canadian's smile was as bright as the sun.

"Until then, my Matvey." Ivan's voice was happy once more.

"Until then."

Matthew pressed 'end' on his phone. The thrill of anticipation and happiness sweeping through him caused him to twirl on the spot as if he were a figure skater. Germany was passing by, on his way into the cafeteria. He gave the little Canadian an odd look. Matthew laughed, waved and ran off. He didn't even care to feel embarrassed.

Japan's feelings for America would have to wait another day. Canada had a date that night with Russia.


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew shivered in the cold of night.

He watched as snowflakes softly floated into the light coming from a lamp which hung at the front door of his dormitory. They came to rest both on the already snow-covered ground, as well as on the furry ruff of the hood he had nestled snugly around his face.

It was nearly midnight.

The little Canadian had feared his team would never settle down to sleep for the night. When he'd returned to the dormitory earlier that day he'd discovered that Team Canada had, in fact, begun to get familiar with Team Japan. Kiku was absent, Matthew felt a little guilty to see, but his team was chatting and laughing softly along with the Canadians in the common area of the building. They talked long into the late hours of the evening about past Olympic games, and shared drinks of beer and sake. Matthew hadn't dared to leave until every last member of Team Canada had turned in to bed. And even then, only when he was sure everyone had fallen asleep, did he quietly dress himself and sneak down the stairs and out of the building.

And now he stood alone, in the middle of the night, with snow in the air and darkness all around him. The only light came from the lamps of the buildings, and they did little but cause crystal snowflakes to shimmer as they fell.

All of Olympic village was asleep. Tomorrow was a big day. The opening ceremonies were scheduled to begin mid-morning. Everyone was excited to see what sort of show Russia had planned to put on for the world. The opening ceremonies were always a chance to display a nations history and culture. Matthew remembered all the hard work he'd put into his own Olympic opening ceremony four years ago in Vancouver. He'd wanted so badly to show the world who he was. He thought he had been pretty successful.. he'd shone brightly that day and everyone admired him, even if it was for a brief moment. Matthew hoped that tomorrow Russia would shine too.

The little Canadian's memories of the past helped him to escape his present, where it was cold and a little frightening to be outside in the Russian night.. alone. Where was Ivan? He was late..

A large hand clamped over his mouth.

"Mmph!"

He was pulled back against a warm chest. A heavy arm wrapped around his middle.

For the smallest moment Matthew was terrified, visions of being abducted for a second time flashing before his eyes. But then he relaxed into those powerful arms. It was his Russian.

Ivan released his hold on Matthew's mouth and turned the little blond to kiss him instead. Matthew's hood fell away and the Russian's fingers buried themselves in his long hair. They gripped and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. The little Canadian groaned when teeth bit into the sensitive chords along the side of his throat. The hurt was kissed away, tho even Ivan's lips were harsh, demanding.

"I.. Ivan.." He moaned, frustrated that his mitts were useless for trying to undo the clasps of the Russian's jacket. Ivan pulled away and pressed a finger to the little Canadian's mouth.

"Shh."

The Russian's violet gaze stole around them, peering out into the darkness beyond the lamplight of Matthew's dormitory. He took the Canadian's hand and tugged him along into a brisk walk.

"Where are we going?" Matthew whispered, hurrying to keep up with the larger mans longer strides. He 'eeped' when Ivan dragged him sharply to walk behind.

"Quiet."

The little Canadian grabbed hold of Ivan's scarf so he wouldn't lose the man in the darkness. They trudged along as silently as possible, tho it was difficult with snow to crunch beneath their boots. The Russian led him clear across the village, taking obviously memorized paths behind buildings and weaving between cars in parking lots. More than once Matthew spied security guards in the darkness, wandering briefly beneath the lights of the buildings. It was amazing that they weren't spotted or heard, but the Russian was proficient at moving around without being detected.

At last they came to a large structure that looked very similar to an apartment building. Ivan let them in after unlocking the door and Matthew was quickly herded up the stairs. The little blond kept silent as the Russian led him down a hallway and unlocked another door to what was clearly his apartment. Once they were both inside, Ivan shut the door behind them, locked it, then turned on the light.

Matthew snapped his eyes shut against the sharp pain of brightness after darkness. He slowly blinked his eyes open.. and smiled. So Ivan had his very own quarters in Olympic village. It made sense, considering he was the head of the host nation. The room was comfortable, with a wardrobe for clothing, a comfortable armchair, a table and a large bed at it's centre. It was sparsely decorated with past Olympic medals in all three colours, as well as a large Russian flag hanging over the head of the bed. Ivan's hockey bag lay on the floor off to the side. His skates hung on the wall next to his stick.

"Not bad." The little Canadian turned his smile to the larger man, who was shedding himself of his outer clothing. Ivan shot him a look of warning and Matthew bit his lips together once more. He still had to be quiet. He assumed the rest of Team Russia were staying in this building as well, and Ivan didn't want his Olympians to be disturbed from their slumber.

The Russian kicked off his boots, then stalked towards the blond. He reached out and grabbed Matthew, and it was all the Canadian could do to keep from squeaking from the way his clothing was systematically stripped from his body. Jacket, boots, shirt, pants.. all were tossed to the floor around them and the blond was left naked before the Russian's gaze.

He covered himself with shame but Ivan swatted his hands away. He was exposed to the larger mans lingering, hungry eyes. Matthew felt his cheeks darken, but he straightened and allowed the Russian to admire him. His body was slight, despite the sweets he regularly consumed. His skin was pale and soft, almost childish in it's youth. His hair tumbled around his shoulders and framed his rounded, sweet face. His pert little nose turned upwards slightly, catching the glasses that were forever falling down.

Matthew slipped his glasses from his face and set them aside on the table, safe and away from harm.

Ivan stepped towards him. Matthew backed away. There was something animalistic about the expression on the Russian's face. The thrill of the oncoming competition of the Olympics perhaps, or pent up frustration from the amount of work that had been required of him. The little Canadian wasn't sure, but he couldn't help but find himself a little frightened. He knew the Russian loved him, treasured him, needed him.. but at times their relationship played very much the same way it had behind the locked door of the cabin. Ivan was forceful and dominant. Matthew was nervous and submissive... but he knew the Russian wouldn't hurt him. Much.

Matthew was backed up against the wall. Ivan's body was surrounding him then, capturing his wrists and forcing his arms above his head, holding them there with one hand. The Russian ground his lips against the little Canadian, his tongue plundering the mouth as sweet as maple. His free hand once again buried itself in the blond locks and pulled the Canadian's head back, rendering him helpless.

Matthew whimpered into the kiss, feeling his already flared desire pooling heatedly between his legs. When Ivan's thigh pushed his legs apart he pushed against the taller mans hips, seeking friction.

Ivan pulled away, releasing him. Matthew barely suppressed his cry of frustration. He glared at Ivan indignantly. Ivan smiled, chuckling at his aroused little lover.

"On the bed, Matvey."

Matthew obediently sat on the edge of the bed. He tucked his hands beneath his legs to keep from touching himself. Ivan never liked for him to touch himself.

He watched as Russia pulled himself free of his shirt. Broad shoulders and a well muscled chest sported aged scars above skin every bit as pale as Canada's own. Ivan undid and pulled his belt free, then pushed his pants down from his hips and kicked them away. It was Matthew's turn to admire now. Ivan's form, tho almost always hidden beneath thick clothes, was well defined and muscular. Between powerful thighs was the Russian's arousal, thick and heavy. Everything about Ivan was big, and the Canadian felt his mouth begin to water.

"Hands and knees." The Russian said, and Matthew blinked up at him. Ivan's smile never wavered. The little Canadian felt his face flush darker as he scooted back on the bed and turned over onto his knees.

"Head down."

The little Canadian shook his head, his eyes wide. He didn't want his ass end in the air like that. How humiliating!

The Russian's eyes turned dark.

"Now."

Matthew had no choice. He had to obey.

He buried his face in his arms, ashamed. His golden hair fawned out around him so he couldn't see, and for that he was glad. He could only imagine what he looked like, with his shoulders against the bed and his bottom up.. like he was a female cat in heat.

The bed creaked as Ivan knelt behind him. Russia's hands were on his sides, rough palms brushing over smooth skin. Matthew clenched his eyes shut, then gasped when he felt a heated kiss on his lower back. He felt his skin prickle and turn to gooseflesh as Ivan kissed and nibbled his way upwards, then nipped at a spot right between his shoulderblades. The larger man leaned over him. Matthew was aware that the Russian was reaching for something. He peeked through his hair to watch as Ivan pulled a little bottle out from under the pillows.

He listened as the bottle was uncapped. He yelped and squirmed to get away when the contents of the bottle were dribbled between his cheeks. It was cold!

"You are not going anywhere, Matvey." Ivan chuckled. An arm clamped around his middle and Matthew was forced to stay still. Russia added a liberal amount of slippery lube, and Matthew heard the bottle tossed away. Then two fingers were at his entrance, working at him and pushing inside.

The cool wetness quickly warmed beneath the Russian's fingers and the little Canadian hummed as they pushed into him further. His thighs began to tremble as he spread his legs apart, earning a sound of approval from the man above him. He began to sink down onto the mattress as his knees turned to jelly, but that only caused Ivan to pull his hand away and slap him on the ass. He wiggled his hips back up and braced himself on his elbows as the Russian's fingers went to work once more.

"Ah.. yes-!" Matthew moaned, arching back. Long, thick fingers had found that spot deep inside him that felt so wonderful and made the hairs along his neck stand on end.

Ivan withdrew his fingers and replaced them with the head of his arousal. Matthew bit his bottom lip and stretched his legs further apart to accommodate the large man behind him. The Russian pushed forward, and Matthew gasped as he was slowly impaled. Inch by inch, and then he felt Ivan's hips come to rest against his backside. Hands gripped his hips and tugged him back firmly against the hard length that was buried deep inside him.

Matthew thought he would die.

It was so good. It was SO good.

When Russia began to move against him, the little Canadian pushed back in earnest. As the rhythm picked up, hips making slapping sounds against pale skin, Matthew could no longer hold in his moans.

He tried burying his face once more in his arms and blankets but nothing could stop the sighs and sounds of urgency, begging Ivan to go deeper, do it harder.

A large hand clamped over his mouth once more. The Russian wrapped one arm around his chest, the other holding his mouth tight to try and hold in the noise. Matthew was driven down into the bed, unable to hold Ivan's weight. And still the larger man drove into him, thrusting, grinding, and rolling his hips into the little Canadian below him.

Delicious friction. Matthew felt his orgasm coming quickly. Every hard push had his own hips grinding down against the softness of the blankets. Ivan's hips were now thrusting erratically, no longer able to keep up the frantic pace, and the blond knew the Russian was close as well. Then Ivan tensed above him, pumping thrice more. The little Canadian fell into his own bliss and cried out silently, shivering through the powerful waves of sensation coursing through his body.

Matthew could feel the Russian's heart beating, with the larger man's chest pressed against his back. Ivan panted in his ear. Sweat dripped from his forehead.

It was comfortable and warm beneath Ivan's body, but the little blond was finding it hard to breathe. He wiggled and whimpered softly. The Russian seemed to come to his senses and let go of his mouth. He pulled free of Matthew and rolled to his side. Canada rolled with him, turning to face him, and was wrapped up into a warm embrace.

Ivan rubbed his back soothingly, then brushed the blond hair back from the little Canadian's forehead. Concerned violet eyes gazed down.

"Did I hurt you?"

Blue-violet eyes gazed back up, and Matthew smiled before placing a soft kiss on the Russian's lips.

"No. But I think we're both going to be very tired tomorrow."

"Hmm." Ivan smiled, kissing his little Matvey in return. "Da, we will be."

Ivan pushed himself off the bed and drew Matthew along with him. They cleaned up together in the washroom, then redressed themselves. The little Canadian looked longingly at the comfortable room before he was escorted out the door. It was time to go back to his dormitory. He had to get into bed and try to catch a few hours sleep before the sun came up. If he stayed with Russia through the night and his team found out Matthew knew their moral would drop. Neither he nor Ivan wanted that.

It was cold marching back into the night towards Team Canada's dormitory. Ivan led the way again, carefully navigating in the dark, barely missing being spotted by guards. Matthew shivered and drew his hood more tightly around his head and neck. When they reached his building they hid just beyond the lamplight. Ivan gathered the little Canadian into a tight hug, kissing his forehead. Matthew rested his cheek against the Russian's broad chest. He wished the Olympics were over. He only wanted to go back to Ivan's house and spend the rest of the long Winter snuggled together between warm, soft sheets.

Ivan pushed Matthew to arms length and they gazed into each others eyes.

"Tomorrow is your big day, eh?" Matthew smiled. The Russian smiled back.

"Will you cheer for me?"

"Of course I will. Louder than anyone."

Ivan bent to kiss him.

"My heart beats for you, my little Matvey." He whispered. Matthew wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck and hugged as tightly as he could.

"I love you too."

Ivan waited until the little Canadian was safely inside the dormitory before slipping away into the darkness.

Tomorrow was the opening ceremonies. The morning sun would bring with it electric excitement Russia hoped dearly would be felt by all.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that the Sochi opening ceremonies was nothing short of spectacular would be an understatement.

The artistry behind the display of the Russian alphabet was beautiful. Over three thousand performers took the world on a journey through the highlights of Russian landscape and history.

The Parade of Nations took place shortly after the Russian national anthem and raising of the flag. Each country entered not in order of the English alphabet as usual, but the Russian one. Following Kazakhstan, Matthew entered Fisht stadium surrounded by his Canadian Olympic team. He held his head high and waved his flag proudly as cheers rose from the crowds. They marched around the circumference of the stadium, then took their seats along with the nations who had entered before them. They watched as proud nation after proud nation marched into the stadium, their countries being called out over the loudspeaker.

Then it was time for Russia to enter. Matthew thought he'd never seen Ivan look so incredible. He jumped out of his seat and cheered as loudly and wildly as he'd promised, his voice joining in with thousands of others as Ivan walked into the stadium carrying his flag, his team following behind him. The Russian team were dressed in long jackets lined with white fur. All of Team Canada cheered, waving little Russian flags as the Russians walked slowly around the stadium.

Team Russia took their place in the stands. Lights from around the stadium flashed in sync - red, white and blue. Once everyone was seated, the show continued.

Matthew was impressed. Ivan and his countrymen had put together a performance that rivaled his own.

The Olympic flame was brought in and passed between many different Olympic legends from past games. They lit the cauldron which burned brightly for all to see.

Towards the end, Ivan stood before the masses at a podium. His voice was low and strong as he welcomed all the world to his country in three languages - French, English, and Russian. He declared the games officially open, and saluted. The crowd went into an uproar of cheers and shouts.

Fireworks lit the Russian skies above.

Games on.

The luge was one of Matthew's favourite sports. But he was never brave enough to try it himself.

He, like any Canadian, loved tobogganing. Sliding down a snowy hill on any kind of toboggan - be it a traditional wooden one, a saucer, or even a crazy carpet - was a favourite Winter passtime. There was not a single hill in all of Canada that was not covered in people every Winter, hauling their toboggans up, then sliding down, over and over again. But the luge.. the luge was a a bit different. A huge downhill track of pure ice while your toboggan - if it could be called that - had runners beneath it like a pair of ice skates. Those brave enough to lay on this toboggan and push themselves down the track were propelled to dangerously dizzying speeds. It was enough to make Matthew's head spin. He would never do it himself. But he loved to watch.

It was blustery and cold as Matthew made his way to his seat near the stop of the luge track. He could have picked any seat, but he liked to be at the top to watch the athletes at their starting point. The rest of their run down the track could be viewed on a large, flatscreen tv that hung overhead.

He settled into his seat and pulled his hood up over his head. He nestled his face down into his scarf and watched as the Olympic officials prepared the starting area for the athletes.

"Canada-san, may I sit with you?"

Matthew startled and looked up to see Japan standing next to him. The Japanese man bowed in greeting. The little Canadian's face broke into a wide grin. Relief flooded through him. Maybe Kiku wasn't so angry with him afterall?

"Of course you can!" He jumped to his feet and grabbed Japan's hand to shake it. Kiku looked as uncomfortable with the physical contact as he normally did, and they both sat down together. They watched as athletes and their coaches began to arrive, their luge sleds in tow. Matthew called 'good luck' as some of his own Olympic team passed by.

"It's not our best sport," Matthew smiled, speaking to Japan as he waved to his team members, "but it's always good to try."

"I agree." said Japan. "However, my athletes did not qualify for luge this year."

"Not at all?" Matthew blinked, and Japan shook his head.

"It is ok. We will make up for it in speed skating and ski jumping."

"Oh yeah! You guys are great at those sports." Matthew grinned, but he had to wonder why Kiku was there to watch the Luge if none of his athletes were participating. Perhaps he just liked the sport, the same as the Canadian?

"Germany, Germany! Wait for meeee!"

Both Canada and Japan turned to look at the sound of a familiar voice. Germany was walking towards the start with his sled beneath his arms. He looked to be discussing something with another man who walked with him - probably his coach, Matthew thought - when they both turned to wait for Italy to catch up.

Matthew's eyes widened. Germany's skin tight luge suit left nothing to the imagination. The large mans biceps were clearly defined. The muscles along his arms rippled as he hitched his sled higher. Italy caught up to the German, dressed in his own skin tight suit. His smile was as bright and happy and carefree as it always was. Nevermind that the two were about to compete against each other in a sport that both nations completely dominated every Winter Olympics.

Italy's body was lithe and toned. Not nearly as bulked up as Germany, but strong nonetheless.

Matthew felt his cheeks flush slightly at the sight of the two nations. He peeked at Japan, and saw a touch of colour to the dark haired mans cheeks as well. Good thing Russia wasn't there to catch him gawking at Germany and Italy. The two nations moved on to get ready for their turns down the track. Japan cleared his throat.

"I want to apologize for my behaviour the other day."

"Eh?" Matthew tilted his head.

"I should not have been asking you such personal questions, and then become offended when you asked one of me."

"Oh.." The little Canadian dropped his gaze into his lap. So Kiku HAD been offended. Now he felt just terrible. "I'm sorry, Mr Japan.. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, Canada-san. I am the one who is sorry. Please, let us move past this so that we can enjoy the rest of the Winter games together. Team Japan enjoys the company of Team Canada."

"Really?" Matthew smiled. "My team seems to like you guys too! They're really happy about bunking with you guys."

Japan smiled in return, and they fell into conversation about various topics as they spent the next few hours watching the luge competition. Predictably, Germany won the gold medal while Italy placed with silver.

Later that afternoon Japan was to compete in the mens 1000 meter speed skate. Matthew promised he would come to watch. The Canadian had little else to do but attend whatever sporting events he wished. The hockey games would not be starting for another day.

He bought himself some popcorn from a concession stand to snack on, then made his way into the arena that was housing the speed skating. The air inside was only slightly warmer than the air outside, but to Matthew it was comfortable. He was lost in thought as he nibbled his salty snack and wandered his way through the crowds.

Despite Japan's request to forget about their conversation on the strange behaviour of Alfred and any possible feelings there might be, Matthew still thought he should do something. He should try and make his brother aware of Kiku's feelings somehow. Lord knows the American tended to be oblivious to everything except what was right in front of his nose. If Japan was hoping America's full attention would turn to him, he might be waiting a long, long time.

Matthew made his way down the steep steps of the stands in search of a spot to sit that had a good view. He kept his eyes to the steps below him, not wanting to take a tumble all the way down to the wall that surrounded the rink. When he glanced up momentarily he spied a familiar blond head about halfway down.

"Alfred!" He called. He waved when his brother turned to look at him. The American grinned and Canada hurried down the rest of the steps to take the empty spot next to him. He flopped into the seat and Alfred's arm automatically wrapped itself around his shoulders.

"Hey there, bro! Come to watch my guys win this thing? Oh! You brought popcorn!"

Matthew laughed and shook his head as his brothers hand buried itself in his popcorn bag. The American brought out a great handful and shoved it all into his mouth.

Canada had athletes in this event too, and Matthew knew they were fast, but he had to admit that the Americans were excellent at speed skating. Also Norway. Norway was known to mop the floor with everyone when it came to this sport.

"I dunno.. maybe Japan will win this year, eh?"

"Kiku?"

Both brothers watched as the skaters stepped onto the ice to the cheers of the crowd. Japan was dressed in a gold and black skin tight suit that was meant to be as aerodynamic as possible. Matthew was so glad he didn't have to wear anything like that for hockey.

"He won in Nagano. He said he's been practicing like crazy ever since."

Alfred chuckled, then waved when one of his best athletes from Team America skated onto the ice.

"Yeah, he's a little speed demon. He'll beat your guy for sure, but I don't think he'll beat mine." The American's hand buried itself in the popcorn bag again, then he munched on another handful. Matthew rolled his eyes. If there was an event for overconfidence, Alfred would always win.

"So where's the ruskie today?"

"Ivan?" Matthew nibbled a kernel, "I think he might be cheering for his team at the biathalon."

"Yeah? I'm shocked he didn't command you to join him. He keeps tabs on your whereabouts at all times, doesn't he?"

"No.." Matthew frowned. "I already told you we're not spending our time together as much here at the Olympics."

The loudspeaker crackled to life above them, speaking in both Russian and English, announcing that the first race was about to begin. It echoed around the arena. Four countries lined up at the starting point. The Canadian athlete was amoung them, but not Japan or the American skater. Their race would come later. Matthew pulled his little Canadian flag from his pocket and waved it, cheering encouragement to his Olympian.

While he was distracted, a finger hooked into the scarf around his neck and pulled it down, exposing his pale skin.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and pulled away, but Alfred was already laughing at what he'd seen. There were fading bruises around the side of his neck. Bitemarks and kisses from his heated tryst with the Russian the other night.

"Ha! I knew it. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you. I bet he kidnapped you in the middle of the night to do that, right?"

"Uh.." Matthew blushed. It wasn't exactly kidnapping..

The announcer on the loud speaker said 'Ready.. go!'.

Four athletes shot off down the ice, their skates flying as they picked up speed. Matthew wanted to stand and cheer for the Canadian racer, but he was too embarrassed at being found out. Embarassed.. and annoyed.

"It's not really your business, Al." He began, carefully tucking his scarf back into place around his neck. "I don't understand why you're so wrapped up in what I'm doing with Ivan. None of your national interests are at stake. You know we've already all signed an agreement that states Russia can only visit Canada.. he can't occupy any land."

"Anything that has to do with my little bro always involves me." The American frowned. His arm was still around Matthew's shoulders. It tightened, drawing the smaller blond closer.

"You'd be better off with me, Mattie.." His voice softened, and sadness touched his icy blue eyes. "It'd be just you and me.. like it used to be. Don't you miss me?"

The American drew his handsome face in close, and for a brief moment Matthew shivered as he remembered the way his brothers lips tasted. The feeling of being held in Alfred's arms..

A loud cheer from the crowd startled the little Canadian and he pushed Alfred away. The first race was over. A Korean skater had won.

"It's not going to happen, Alfred." Matthew shook his head. He shoved the rest of the popcorn into his brothers arms in the hopes snacking would keep the Americans hands busy. "Whatever it was we had before is over now. I'm with Russia. Maybe.. maybe it's time for you to think about finding someone else too."

Someone like Japan.

Kiku was lining up at the start with his fellow racers. Matthew almost wished he had a Japanese flag to wave and show his support. Then he could maybe tape it to America's forehead to give him a not-so-subtle hint about who he should be thinking about.

He blinked when Alfred suddenly stood. The American was glaring down at him. The popcorn was tossed back into Matthew's lap.

"Russia is dangerous, Mattie. I'm sorry you're too brainwashed to see it. You started off your 'relationship' with him locking you away in the middle of nowhere. He beat the shit out of you while making you depend on him for everything.. He got you to the point where even AFTER you were rescued you still had this crazy idea that you belong to him."

Canada's face grew dark with a deep frown. How many times had they argued about this? It didn't seem he could spend any time at all with his brother anymore without the American badmouthing Ivan and trying to convince him to end their relationship. He never should have told Alfred the whole truth of what had happened with Russia. He KNEW Ivan could be dangerous and that what had happened a year ago was wrong, but the Russian had changed. Ivan cared for him. Ivan loved him.

Didn't he?

The loud speaker gave the signal for the race to begin, and Kiku was dashing off along with three other racers. Neither of the North American brothers turned to watch.

Matthew felt his face growing hot and tears stung at the sides of his eyes. He blinked rapidly, willing himself not to start crying. He stared down at the crumpled bag of popcorn in his lap, unable to look at Alfred. He couldn't speak.

A hand rested on his head, then began brushing his curls away from his face.

"One day that bastard is gonna hurt you again. I know he will. I trust him as far as I can throw him.. which aint far. Fuckin' big bastard."

Matthew pulled away from Alfred's gentle touch. His hair fell back around his face just in time to hide the tears that began to drip down his cheeks.

"I'll be here for you tho, Mattie. No matter what happens, I'll be here waiting for you. I'll kick his ass. Don't worry."

Matthew listened as Alfred left, his footsteps fading away and drowning out amidst the cheers and cries of the crowd.

He felt foolish sitting there by himself and he did his best to cease his sobs, but his shoulders shook with them anyway. He buried his face in his hands and willed himself into disappearing. America's words had hurt him deeply, even tho he didn't believe any of it.

"Are you alright?"

A familiar voice above him. Then Ivan was crouching beside him, lifting his face from his hands to look into his eyes. Matthew sobbed and threw his arms around the Russian's neck, so grateful the man was there. He knew people would stare, but he didn't care.

An arm wrapped around his back, and another one hooked beneath his knees. He was lifted into the Russian's strong embrace and the bag of popcorn fell to the floor, forgotten. The little Canadian buried his face into Ivan's neck as the larger man climbed the steps of the stands and left the crowds behind.

Matthew wasn't sure where Russia was taking him, but he climbed more stairs to what must have been the top floor of the arena and walked down to the end of a long hallway. He opened a door, walked through, then closed it behind them. There were comfortable looking couches and chairs in this room, as well as a couple vending machines filled with Russian snacks. There was a TV hanging in the corner of the ceiling.

Ivan gently set Matthew down on one of the couches, then sat beside him. By then the little Canadian's tears had dried up some, and Matthew sniffled as he wiped his cheeks clean.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, feeling ashamed. He'd just cried in front of hundreds of people and been carried away by Russia. So much for keeping their relationship low-key for the Olympics. And he didn't even know if Japan had won his race!

Ivan only shook his head and smiled. He kissed the top of the blonds messy curls and pulled the Canadian to sit in his lap. They reclined on the couch and were silent for a few minutes, relaxing, comforted by the quiet and solitude. The Russian slipped his hand beneath Matthew's jacket and rubbed lazy circles on his back. Matthew snuggled into his lover, breathing in his earthy scent.

Eventually, the Russian broke the silence.

"What were you talking about with him?"

Matthew chewed his bottom lip. He wasn't sure that he wanted to repeat the conversation with his brother to Ivan. It would only make the Russian angry. Matthew was so tired of everyone being angry or offended. But he knew he had to tell Ivan the truth. Canada was nothing if not completely honest with those he loved the most.

He began to speak, telling the entire story, including what he'd learned about Kiku's feelings for his brother. When he was finished, Russia sat quietly for a moment, lost in thought. Matthew twirled Ivan's messy, silver strands through his fingers as he waited.

"Japan has interest in America."

Matthew nodded.

"I was going to tell Alfred.. but all he ever wants to talk about is how I shouldn't be with you."

It was Ivan's turn to nod. Matthew was relieved to see that Russia wasn't getting angry. At least not yet. He felt it was ok to continue.

"I thought that.. if.. if maybe Alfred knew Japan likes him.. he wouldn't worry so much about me. He'd forget about me and.. think about Kiku instead."

"Hmm.." Ivan said, regarding the little Canadian thoughtfully. "I don't think telling America is good thing."

"Why not?"

"Because, little one, Japan is very private person. You say he was upset when you asked him question. Think of how angry he would be to know you told his secret."

Matthew frowned, his bottom lip jutting out.

"Then why would he ask me all those questions and talk to me if he's such a private person?"

"I think.. he was observing. He wanted to know what Matvey feels for America."

Matthew blinked. What he felt for America? Alfred was his brother of course! Maybe they'd had a physical relationship in the past, but now Canada was in love with Russia. Wasn't that obvious?

The little blond thought about it, his brows knitting together. Maybe it wasn't obvious. Not with the way Alfred was always clinging to him lately. Other than maybe France, no one had asked for intimate details of what was going on between himself, Alfred and Ivan. The other nations might notice if Russia were to completely annex Canada, but since their alliance had been mostly peaceful and quiet, no one had paid much attention.

"So.. I shouldn't say anything?" The little blond asked, and Ivan shook his head.

"Japan is old nation. When he is ready he will let America know his feelings."

"What about Alfred?"

Ivan gathered Matthew into his arms and pushed himself up off the couch. He set the little Canadian on his feet and bent to kiss his lips.

"Matvey should not worry about the American. Only hockey."

Matthew couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around the Russian's waist and kissed him back, nipping softly at his lips.

"We're gonna beat you, ya know." He grinned, and Ivan smirked down at him.

"We shall see."

* * *

Hope people are enjoying this.. I know it's not overly exciting yet but sit tight! Lots of crazy yet to come. :)


End file.
